Something to Hate
by pray for hope
Summary: “He doesn’t feel anything.” Daxter crawled to her shoulder. “I asked him once. He can’t feel. Dark doesn’t.” JakOC, a bit AU.


A/N: I have no idea where this came from

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. The "she" character is actually an OC of mine, but I didn't want to confuse anyone. So enter the name you'd like and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: god, don't I wish.**

There was something in him that loved this.

He suspected that it wasn't _him_ but Dark that loved it, because essentially _he_ was the one that got a new upgrade. Jak's sanity was just along for the ride.

But Jak, Jak himself, was tired. His body was worn down, especially after 6 missions a day from both Torn and Krew. Dark was more a burden then a power, no matter what the Baron said.

And then there was Daxter.

It was taking its toll on his best friend. Jak could see it on his face. Every time he changed, every time he dove in the deepest darkest depths of his body for the Eco that came bubbling to the surface, he could see, for that spilt second, the pain on Daxter's face. Then he was under and he didn't see anything.

Daxter never complained, even though he was the one that had to hold on to the bedpost whenever Jak tossed and turned and screamed in the night. In fact, Daxter was the only one that would bring him out again, his orange mug usually the only brightness that could penetrate the darkness. Not even she could do that.

And now Daxter was asleep on his shoulder as they flew to the Water Slums, the mysterious blip bleeping in the corner of his visor map.

Her voice came flowing over his earpiece.

"Torn wants to know where you're headed."

He could almost see her sitting at her desk, her screen unfolded and her fingers flitting over the virtual keyboard.

"Tell Torn he doesn't need to know. The Sewers are cleared and after I'm heading over to Krew's."

"Why are you heading there?"

Jak took the sharp right turn and banked into the Water Slums. Daxter curled tighter around his neck, his face buried in his scarf.

"Because he needs an upgrade."

He flicked off the communicator with one hand and continued driving with the other.

When Daxter woke up they were hovering in front of the beat-down house, Jak's fingers tight around the handlebars.

"We need to go in."

Daxter yawned and stretched, his body relaxing around his best friend's neck.

"Then let's go."

As they slipped into the low-down hovel another figure pulled herself from the shadows and followed, earpiece still attached.

The oracle seemed to breathe as it sat among the candles illuminating the dark small room.

"Do you have them?" It rumbled, and as Daxter scrambled to the corner he could feel the vibrations crackling under his paws.

Jak hunched, his eyes downcast. He had never wanted to feel this again.

"Do you?" and if he closed his eyes it was Sandover again, the wind blowing his hair and Daxter's warm weight on his shoulder. But the cool smooth surface of the Gems anchored him to the real world as he tossed them at the base.

"Take them." He voice was already the tortured hiss, the Eco building its way to the surface.

It sighed, a rush of relief.

"Then you shall have…this."

The bolt hit him before he was ready, nearly knocking him off his feet. Then he was off his feet, curling up as he screamed, the Eco issuing everywhere.

Daxter watched from the corner, cowering as a beam cracked above his head. He wanted to jump in and try to save Jak, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

If only he had saved him earlier. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad then.

Then a hand clasped on his shoulder. She was staring wide-eyed at the Dark Eco ball that engulfed her friend.

"When did this happen?" she whispered, "When did this….when did they become evil?"

"He doesn't feel anything." Daxter crawled to her shoulder. "I asked him once. He can't feel. Dark doesn't."

"Can he?"

It was a long time before the thing stopped moving and the bolts fizzled out. It was standing taller, its hair and hands and body crackling with wild electricity.

Before Daxter knew what was happening she was moving, her eyes fixated on It. He knew what was going to happen before it did, and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Jak." Her voice was low and cracked, and just for a second they were young again, young and in love and in the best time of their lives. For just that last second Daxter saw his friends as they had been and would never be again and the tears spelled out.

"NO!!" Daxter cried but her hand was on It and it was too late. Their lips met and he could always imagine the electricity between them but now it was real, purple and alive as it sped from It to her, her body clutching uselessly at his and Daxter couldn't breathe except for screaming their names.

When it was over she was on the floor and It was gone, just Jak in Its place and he was shaking and now she was screaming, the Eco attacking her.

"Jak! JAK!" Daxter just yelled and yelled and yelled. "JAK! SHE CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Jak was trying to get to her but he was weak, all power gone and it wouldn't transfer back to him, just kept attacking her. He crawled uselessly to her, taking her in his trembling arms and waited, hoping to whatever god there was that it would not take her like it took him.

The purple never stopped fizzing but she could look at him, her eyes dark purple with pain.

"Why?" Jak whispered, and Daxter was still in the corner, not able to believe that this was not a love scene but a death scene and the play was finally coming to a close.

"Because you never wanted it." Her lips were pale white as they moved, making words he could barely hear. "Because you hated it. Because I love you."

"Then don't die. Live."

She smiled faintly and she turned her head to Daxter in his corner.

"You were right, Dax." And her voice was fading as fast as it could, but she was never one to give up, "I don't feel anything."

The purple stopped swirling and her head and lips were no longer moving and Jak was howling so loud but all Daxter could hear was her laughter as they swam away from Sandover into the crisp clear ocean water.

**Review, por favor.**


End file.
